


Save Me

by xxxcwing



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxcwing/pseuds/xxxcwing





	Save Me

난 숨쉬고 싶어 이 밤이 싫어  
我想要喘息 讨厌这夜  
*  
王嘉尔大口大口的索取氧气，恐怕现在不呼吸的话就没机会似的。被生理反应所催迫，微红的眼眶染上一丝丝的情欲，身上好几处敏感点都被压在自己身上的男人攻占着，乳珠被他用手指和舌头挑拨，胯下的小嘉尔亦没被他冷待，反而以很纯熟的技巧很好的对待着，略为冷凉的大手在王嘉尔的生殖器官上下快速撸动着。支离破碎的呻吟声从嘴边流出，甜腻的声音无疑是最好的催情物。王嘉尔讨厌这样的自己。明明理智告诉自己不可以再和眼前的这个人再有任何关系，但却无法抗拒作为omega的本能，每次理性都被性爱带来的快感摧残，沦为快感的奴隶。在自己身上默默耕耘的alpha信息素太过浓郁，香浓的美式咖啡味道令正处于发情期的王嘉尔更没可能反抗。这个被段宜恩玩弄的小家伙已经是完全勃起的状态了，整个柱身都挺立在段宜恩手里，顶端流出了透明的露珠，要掉不掉地悬在铃口上，又痒又辛苦。  
王嘉尔又向段宜恩的方向挺了下腰，将身下的欲望往他手里更深地送去，“嗯…快点……”王嘉尔已经莫视理智告诉自己的想法，循从欲望向段宜恩发出了渴求的欲求不满的信号，王嘉尔面红耳赤意乱情迷地在床上扭动自己的身体，段宜恩低下头，抿住嘴唇用舌头顶住马眼轻轻将嘴唇收起来以免刮伤弄痛他。随后又用舌头顶住小嘉尔的根部，造成压迫更加紧密的感觉。听到了王嘉尔因此而愈加急促的呼吸声，满意地笑了，然后来张嘴含过去。在他含上去的那一瞬间，王嘉尔就倒抽了一口气，他完全没想到段宜恩会为他做到这一步，因为段宜恩从来都不会替自己口交。段宜恩先含龟头冠九下，再一口气到根部。九浅一深。这样频率的转换，让王嘉尔差点就弃械投降。段宜恩的口腔很温暖，技巧算不上纯熟但也不是很生涩，而且他的小虎牙还会偶然而磕上王嘉尔的欲望，亦无阻王嘉尔沉沦在快感里。王嘉尔皮肤因激动而变得通红，手亦无法控制的抓住了段宜恩的肩膀。  
段宜恩有见及此，便变得更加卖力吞吐，因为他喜欢看着王嘉尔的情绪只为自己而波动，他喜欢只有自己才能满足到他生理上的需要。他喜欢让他只因为自己而发出如此情欲满满的声音。  
“Ma...Mark……你慢一点，我……我要跟不上了……”  
王嘉尔受不住这么接踵而来层层叠加的欲望，便开始向段宜恩求饶，从多处传来的刺激像触电一般强烈，几层快感实在让他有点吃不消。  
段宜恩感受着王嘉尔的下身在自己嘴里跳动的频率，得知他应该是差不多快射了，就愈发加快了吞吐的频率，还故意收缩口腔内的空间，务求可以给予王嘉尔更强烈的刺激。  
王嘉尔当然也知道自己差不多快到了，放在段宜恩肩膀上的手就立刻改拉为推，希望可以推开段宜恩，“Ma……Mark快起来，我……我要射了……”不过段宜恩还是没有起来的意思，他抬眼看了下王嘉尔意乱情迷的表情，不错，很养眼。舌尖猛地钻了一下那个一开一合的小孔。几处敏感点都被攻陷所产生的强烈快感令身体四处都敏感的王嘉尔被激起一阵战栗，王嘉尔粉色的肉棒便不挣气的拽在段宜恩口里。段宜恩吐了一点在王嘉尔的腹肌上，沾了点白浊的手指插进王嘉尔粉嫩的后庭，omega的体质让后穴自动分泌大量黏液，让手指轻松插入菊穴，一指手指并不算些什么，更何况现在的王嘉尔可是刚刚高潮过。段宜恩也懒得慢慢替王嘉尔做前戏，反正他们俩也做过不少次，段宜恩一口气将手指增加到三只，果不其然，王嘉尔作为omega的体质轻松容纳到这几只手指，不过突如其来的数量增加还是让王嘉尔的后庭狠狠的收缩了一下，”放松点，紧成这样你是打算夹断我的手指吗？嗯？”段宜恩用他低沉略带沙哑的嗓音吐出话语，Omega必须服从Alpha的基因让王嘉尔立刻放松身子，段宜恩见状，在王嘉尔看不见的时候展露了邪媚一笑，然后把手指抽出，”嗯。。”后穴的空虚感让王嘉尔发出不耐烦的媚叫，好让段宜恩了解到自己的不满，”想要就自己坐上来。”段宜恩就是这样，喜欢在王嘉尔欲求不满的时候调戏他，当然每次都很受用。  
王嘉尔豪不犹疑的立起了身子，向那处能解决自己燃眉之急的硕大坐下去，不过他越急就越找不到准确的位置，情急之下只好向段宜恩求助。”Mark..帮帮我..”段宜恩也不是忍耐力强的人，听着王嘉尔用他的小烟嗓向自己发出求爱的讯号，他也忍不住直接扶起他的腰往自己的欲望插进。  
本来空虚得不到抚慰的小穴迅间被填充，由空虚变得充实，也只不过是一刹那的事。在骑乘的体位下段宜恩的肉刃抵达到更深，满到满足的一刻王嘉尔溢出呻吟的同时居然还射了出来，”只是插进去就高潮了？你还真淫荡呀。”王嘉尔在经历两轮高潮后已经无法思考，无力反驳段宜恩的话语。  
段宜恩亦不是省油的灯，在插入后便像装上了摩打似的开始疯狂抽插，也不管什么九浅一深的技巧，每次都插到最深处，王嘉尔也不清楚他在自己身上耕耘了多久，只是知道段宜恩射的时候他早已脱力任由他喜欢了。

_  
이젠 깨고 싶어 꿈속이 싫어  
现在想要醒来 讨厌在梦中  
*  
“醒时同交欢 醉后各分散。”  
王嘉尔一直都觉得这两句很适合用来形容自己和段宜恩。  
王嘉尔和段宜恩并不是恋人的关系，要说的话大概是别人口中的炮友吧。  
其实王嘉尔很清楚自己对段宜恩的感情，只是一直不敢去面对，他怕，他怕说出来连炮友都做不成。  
得不到他的心，至少也要得到他人。  
至少王嘉尔是这样想的。

每次完事之后，王嘉尔都会睡到日高三竿，一边享受着段宜恩弄给他的早餐，一边按摩试图舒缓腰痛。  
每次都是这样，段宜恩只会在王嘉尔发情期的时候才会出现，然后伴他渡过整个发情期后又淡出他的生活。王嘉尔不是没有段宜恩的联络方法，只是找不到找他的理由，反正每次他发情的时候段宜恩都像会收到通知似的准时出现在王嘉尔家中，和王嘉尔干完一炮之后相拥入睡，每天清晨总是预备好早餐再上班，就像一对老夫妇一样，王嘉尔在发情期的时候总是过着这样有规律的生活。打炮，睡觉，吃饭，休闲娱乐，段宜恩回家，吃饭，收拾，洗澡然后又打炮。王嘉尔在他第一次发情期误打误撞被段宜恩标记了之后的第二天，就被这个并不熟悉的陌生人吸引住，因为其实段宜恩大可标记完他之后不顾而去，不过他并没有那样做，反而承诺自己会负上责任，大概王嘉尔就这样在他不知不觉中，沉沦于段宜恩的温柔中。  
_  
Don’t wanna be lonely  
Just wanna be yours  
*  
不过，这一切都只是王嘉尔的想法。

段宜恩第一次看见王嘉尔并不是在酒吧。  
第一次看到王嘉尔这个人的时候是在妹妹的通讯软件头像，那个笑得过份灿烂的男人就这样深深烙在段宜恩的脑海。  
“Your boyfriend?”  
(你男朋友吗？)  
“Nah,just friend.You wanna get him?I’m sure that he will be an Alpha!”  
(不，只是朋友。你想拿下他吗？我肯定他会分化成Alpha的！)  
“No matter what gender he is,he will be mine.”  
(不论他性别是什么，他都会是我的。)  
“Whatever.”  
(随你。)  
_  
내 심장소릴 들어봐  
听听我心脏的声音  
제멋대로 널 부르잖아  
不就在尽情呼唤着你吗  
*  
段宜恩从来都不缺爱。  
长得好，家境富裕，男男女女从来都不缺，漂亮帅气的更不缺。  
也许正是因为不用主动追求，段宜恩一向都是游走花丛中，对谁都提不起兴趣。  
偏偏王嘉尔却打进他的心。  
段宜恩看着妹妹发过来的照片，怎也想不明为什么会喜欢上他，大概是他那真挚的笑容比以往那些虚伪的看他的脸他的财产的微笑阳光得多吧。  
-  
“Bro,Jackson is coming to my birthday party this sat,are you coming?”  
(哥，Jackson会参加我今个星期六的生日派对，你要来吗？)  
“Sure,why not?”  
(当然，何不？)  
小狗要中猎人的圈套了。  
段宜恩作为一个浪子，当然不会轻易失控胡乱标记人，不小心标记了他？开什么玩笑，当然是刻意的了，这样自己就由正当理由继续接触他了。  
_  
이 까만 어둠 속에서  
因为在这一片漆黑之中  
너는 이렇게 빛나니까  
你是这样地闪耀  
*  
有时候打破现状需要的是机遇。  
身体经历碰碰撞撞后王嘉尔总算回到家，突如其来的发情期让王嘉尔有点不知所措，幸好的是发情征兆在快回到家的时候才出现，否则后果实在不堪设想。  
发情期提早的关系，段宜恩固然无法预知，所以他理所当然的不在。  
由初次发情开始就有Alpha陪伴，抑压剂也只是放在公司备用，家里根本就没有抑压剂的存在，王嘉尔感觉到自己的信息素气味越发浓郁，后穴也越发湿润，王嘉尔抓紧手机，犹疑了一下，现在打给他会打扰到他吗？他会不会不接我电话呀？  
后穴的痕痒不得不中止王嘉尔的胡思乱想，空虚的感觉折磨着他的神经，王嘉尔手抖的拨通电话，等待段宜恩听电话的每秒都难捱至极。  
嘟 嘟 嘟。。。  
“找我有事吗？”  
段宜恩比想像中要快接通电话，语气也没有任何抱怨的意味，果然刚才是自己多虑了吗？  
“嗯。。”  
段宜恩很快就发现王嘉尔的不寻常，挥手示意让助理出去，拉松领带向背椅靠，  
“不舒服吗？”  
“你。。你现在有空吗？”  
段宜恩心中暗自窃喜，王嘉尔终于要被自己成功攻下了吗  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“我。。好像提前发情了。。”  
“那我尽快过来。”  
什么嘛，原来是在发情期才会想起我。  
段宜恩苦笑着，抄起椅背的西装外套，跟助理交待几句就早走了。  
_  
我大概要在自己的信息素海中溺死吧。  
在段宜恩扺达之前，王嘉尔都是这样想的。  
发情期的Omega对信息素总是特别敏感，当丝丝咖啡清香传进鼻腔的时候，王嘉尔才觉得段宜恩的信息素像氧气一样，令他活过来。  
段宜恩进屋前就感觉到奶油的香气源源不绝的涌出，进了门后更是，段宜恩驾轻就熟的摸进王嘉尔的卧室，衣服散落一地，床上的人儿因为自己的到来而坐来起身，虽然自己尚未触碰他，但对方的眼里却早已被情欲控制着，发情而导致微粉的皮肤看起来极度诱惑。  
“等了很久？”  
段宜恩也不愿自己的小妖精继续受情欲折磨，反正自己对他来说不就是行走的抑压剂吗？所以在说出口之后，段宜恩就走向王嘉尔，把他轻轻抱起，自己坐在床上，王嘉尔坐在他蹆上。  
自己的Alpha来了，王嘉尔当然迫不及待的想要亲上去，段宜恩也没有理由抗拒，就任由王嘉尔胡来，却又刻意不让他得逞。王嘉尔左碰右碰，却总是不能和对方爽快的来个唇齿的对话，把自己急得泪水汪汪，他知道段宜恩总对自己这副模样没办法。段宜恩今次却无动于衷，他便开始除去段宜恩的衣服，手才刚解开领带，就被对方以强硬的亲吻回应。两人终于唇齿相交，在交换唾液的过程中吸取对方口腔内的氧气，吻技不如自家Alpha的王嘉尔，大局就当然交由段宜恩掌控，王嘉尔这感觉到对方的舌头不断主动和自己纠缠，终于在王嘉尔感到稍微缺氧的时候停下来。  
被吻的快缺氧的王嘉尔脸蛋红彤彤的可爱得很，还有几分水汪汪的眼睛，直直的盯着段宜恩，确实令他有些控制不住的感觉。段宜恩吧刚刚王嘉尔替自己脱下的领带绑住王嘉尔的眼，还未了解事情走向的王嘉尔小嘴微开，口水沿嘴角流下，黑色的领带挡着他那让人舍不得下手的小鹿眼睛，加上微红的脸颊，营造出几分M的气息。  
“就这样矇着眼睛解开我的衣服吧，解开了就奖你。”  
王嘉尔不太明白段宜恩这样做的用意是什么，但为了自己下身的燃眉之急着想，他还是按他所说的去做了。  
可是在视线被遮挡的情况下，手又不听使唤，笨拙的解了好久才解了两粒钮扣，后庭的痕痒越发严重，手就更不听话，结果王嘉尔还未解完，就哭了出来了。  
“Mark。。你。你快点给我好不好？”  
段宜恩见王嘉尔逐步按自己的蓝图行动，就在他看不见的情况下勾了嘴角。  
“不好。”  
“求。。求你了。”  
“那你该叫我什么。”  
“宜。宜恩？”  
“不是。”  
“Daddy?”  
“Nope”  
“老。老公。。啊”  
在王嘉尔说出正确答案的那一刻，段宜恩就狠狠的插进那不需多扩张的小穴里，王嘉尔等待已久，空虚的小穴瞬间被填满，不禁发出一声叹喟。  
“老公。啊哈。。老公大力点操我。。哈”  
很可笑吧，这样才能听见你对我说声老公。  
“王嘉尔，我是你的谁？”  
“欸。。哈。。”  
段宜恩发狠的抽插，誓要把王嘉尔操的答不出来似的，  
被突如其来加强的抽插令王嘉尔回不过神，嘴角的唾液慢慢流出，双目失神，却又不得不抽神去思考，对呀，我是他的什么，他又是我的谁。  
段宜恩见王嘉尔没答得上来，便加强抽插的力度，一边抚摸王嘉尔久没被好好照顾的玉柱，  
“我是什么，床伴吗？还是令你爽的抑压剂罢了？”  
身上最敏感的两处同时被照顾，受不了高强度的快感，王嘉尔没花多久就射了出来。  
“你床伴我还未到呢。”  
尽管王嘉尔还未能从高潮的快感中回神，但刚刚段宜恩所说的还是听得很清楚，不由自主的眼角泛湿。段宜恩刚开始的时候以为是因为快感过于强烈王嘉尔才被迫出泪儿，没有理会继续下身的动作，后来发现身下人泪水止不住才发现有不妥，段宜恩深知自己现在被情欲主管着大脑，现在停下来不但不能解决身下的欲望更不能好好解决身下人的问题。便赶紧加快抽插的速度，总算是释放了欲望，便退出王嘉尔的肉穴。  
“抱歉，是我过激了，弄疼你了吗？”  
段宜恩替王嘉尔拭擦泛红的眼角，见身下的人儿开始停止流泪，才敢转身躺在他的身边，轻轻将他抱入怀，一边用大手轻抚他的发丝，一边在他耳边轻声细语。  
听着段宜恩温柔的语气，王嘉尔埋头于他的胸膛，说不出话来。他对自己这么好干什么，他是不是对其他人也是这么好，有多少人能像自己一样躺在他怀里，索取温暖？想到这，王嘉尔觉得泪水又要溢出眼眶。带着自己独有的烟嗓再加哭过后独有的沙哑质问着段宜恩  
“那我又是什么？你众多个床伴之一吗？凭你这样的条件，要有多少个O就能有多少吧？”  
总算得知怀中人哭的原因段宜恩好看的眉间不自觉的皱起，默不作声了一段时间，王嘉尔以为自己说中了他的痛处，见他没回应就自顾自的继续说  
“我晚些就去医院移除标记，长痛不如短痛，我们就到此为止吧？我累了，反正我无论怎样做都不会得到你，对吧？毕竟我这种人，随处可见，我就不再麻烦段大老板的时间了。”  
刚开始听到要对方提出结束这段关系的时候段宜恩是有些生气的，听着听着得知是两情相悦后火气就下去了，满心欢喜的听着他的未来男朋友说下去。  
“说完了？有时候真想知道你的脑在想些什么。”  
和预想的反应不同，王嘉尔抬头看对方，发现对方满眼爱意的盯着自己，正疑惑的想说什么，对方就开口了。  
“你以为我是怎么知道你什么时候发情，才能每次都掐点过来的？”  
“算着周期来的。。？”  
“傻瓜，这种东西会稳定到我可以算出来的话你今天一早就能看到我啦，哪用你电话。”  
“那。。难道你会魔法？可以窥视我？”  
“少看些电视吧，魔法我就不会了，监视你这点我倒是会。”  
“啊是这样呀。。欸？你说什么？”  
“我说，我找人监视你，所以才清楚你的发情期。”  
“但是。。你为什么要这样做。。”  
段宜恩盯着陷入沉思的可人儿，觉得他越发可爱，轻轻捏了他的鼻子一下  
“怕你没了我会难受，怕没及时解决对你身体有伤害，怕你被其他人眈上，怕我的媳妇跑掉了。”  
看着怀里的人瞪着水灵的大眼满面惊讶的看着自己，段宜恩轻声笑了出来，  
“Would you be my saviour ?”  
“Save me.”  
完。


End file.
